familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bang Krathum District
| subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Phitsanulok | subdivision_type2 = Seat | subdivision_name2 = Bang Krathum | established_title = Amphoe established | established_date = 1927 | population_total = 48667 | population_as_of = 2009 | population_density_km2 = 111.0 | area_total_km2 = 447.03 | leader_title = | leader_name = | blank_name_sec1 = Postal code | blank_info_sec1 = 65110 | blank_name_sec2 = Geocode | blank_info_sec2 = 6505 | timezone = THA | utc_offset = +7 | latd=16 |latm=35 |lats=7 |latNS=N | longd=100 |longm=18 |longs=22 |longEW=E | coordinates_type = type:adm2nd_region:TH |coordinates_display = inline,title | website = | footnotes = }} Bang Krathum ( ) is a district (amphoe) in the Phitsanulok Province, Thailand. Etymology The first element bang ( ) means village or settlement. The second element krathum ( ) means bur-flower tree (Neolamarckia cadamba). Geography Neighboring districts are (from the north clockwise) Mueang Phitsanulok and Wang Thong of Phitsanulok Province, Sak Lek, Mueang Phichit, Sam Ngam of Phichit Province. Most of Bang Krathum lies within the Nan Basin, although a narrow strip of land on the west side of the district lies within the Yom Basin. Both basins are part of the Chao Phraya Watershed. The Nan, Wang Thong and Wat Ta Yom Rivers flow through Bang Krathum, and the Yom River forms part of the border between Bang Krathum and Phichit. History The minor district (King Amphoe) Bang Krathum was created in 1927 by combining three subdistrict from Mueang Phitsanulok district and three subdistrict from Pa Mak district, the present-day Wang Thong district. Originally a subordinate of Mueang Phitsanulok district, it was upgraded to a full district in 1946. Administration The district is subdivided into 9 subdistricts (tambon), which are further subdivided into 87 muban, which are divisions at the village level. Many villages occupy more than one muban. There are two subdistrict municipalities (thesaban tambon) - Bang Krathum covering parts of the tambon Bang Krathum, and Noen Kum which covers the complete tambon Noen Kum and Wat Ta Yom. There are further 7 Tambon administrative organizations (TAO).Amphoe.com (Thai) Economy Bang Krathum's chief crops are rice, sugar cane, fruits, oranges, tamarinds, cassavas, soy beans and mung beans. In Bang Krathum, there are a number of "banana factories" that package an assortment of dried fruits including dried bananas and tamarinds that are sold within Thailand and exported throughout the world. There is also a rather large sugar cane production plant in the district owned by Phitsanulok Sugar Co., Ltd.IPP Awards (Status as of September 2006) Settlements Of the 51 villages that comprise Bang Krathum District, those significant in size as to occupy multiple muban are as follows: Ampoe Bang Krathum at Pitlocal.org (Thai) *Ban Bang Krathum *Ban Dong Mee *Ban Grong Greng *Ban Khok Salut *Ban Khok Sanam *Ban Noen Kum *Ban Sam Ruen *Ban Sanam Khli *Ban Tha Makam *Ban Tha Na *Ban Tha Tan *Ban Wat Kwang *Ban Wat Ta Yom *Ban Yan Yao Temples There are 44 Theravada Buddhist temples in the district. At least one, Wat Grung See Jayrin, has a historic chedi. Attractions * Ban Dongphayom Boat RaceBan Dongphayom Boat Race at Department of Agriculture Extension (Thai) Flooding In 2006, there were reported cases of leptospirosis among residents of Bang Krathum, contracted due to the amount of standing water.Leptospirosis kills 31 in past eight months References External links *amphoe.com Bang Krathum